Casa Con Diseño Aislante
by miyukiiii-chan
Summary: “Los Uchihas son una buena Familia,-me gustaría vivir como tu sakura- yo quisiera un papa como el tuyo-dijeron ellas- y yo uno como el tuyo- respondió ocultando las lagrimas.-¿Jugemos?-la niña le miro atemorizada-¿me quieres sakura?-no quiero mas papi-"
1. Y Todo Tomo su Rumbo

**Nota: No** apto para..._Padres (_Broma)

**Nota:** En este fic, habrá; Angust-Drama-Amor-Violación. Por eso, **Aviso** a las **personas que no gustan** de **estos géneros**, que _**No Lean**_, No será de Su Agrado.

**Nota:** Aquí solo una instrucción no muy profunda de la historia, pero, así todo empieza.

**Nota: C**onstante de 5 Capítulos; solo dos tendrán dos partes.

**Nota: N**o es acaso publicitario, pero, Ojalas dejes Reviews de cualquier índole.

"Los Uchihas son una buena Familia,-me gustaría vivir como tu sakura- yo quisiera un papa como el tuyo-dijeron ellas- y yo uno como el tuyo- respondió ocultando las lagrimas."

* * *

**Prologo**

**[*]**

**::-x-:: Y…Así todo tomo su rumbo con la casa "De buen diseño aislante" ::-x-::**

* * *

Las hojas secas y moribundas de un pasado otoño, galopaban por el jardín trasero de _aquella_ casa, como un fantasma sin rumbo, que callaba secretos y se rumbaba hacia su libertad.

Un Casa, que durante años fue rechazada por los casi- futuros dueños, varios motivos vinculaban este suceso "muy vieja, muy grande, hay que repararla y muy costosa" así sin fin.- El dueño de esa casa, decidió en ultima instancia, al verse atrapado en la famosa "crisis mundial" rebajar el costo de venta de esta propiedad, para lograr pagar sus deudas ya bastantes atrasadas.

Unos cuantos personajes provenientes de servicios Judiciales, encargados de remates le sugería suculentos precioso de adquisición, primero lo pensó, si, no tenía el lujo ni la posición para hacerse de rogar entre las ofertas, entonces, a la puerta de su "prejuiciada casa" el padre de una familia-desconocida- por lo demás para el, le soluciono todos sus problemas hasta ahora, económicos.

La familia Uchiha.

Un hombre de porte distinguido y con la apariencia de ser "adinerado", le propuso la cantidad milagrosa para comprar la casa. El con reluciente sonrisa le invito a pasar, solo para agradar, su casa ya era de ese tipo. El tramite de transferencia de dueño no demoro mas de un día, ese tipo estaba apresurado. Le indico el estado y posesiones de la ya ex – casa, las habitaciones, las salas, entre otras cosas. Durante los escasos tres día de haberle visto, no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a esa nueva "Familia" hasta entonces.

-Aquí están las llaves, espero que disfruten de su nuevo hogar, tanto como yo lo hice- discurso el vendedor a la familia instalada en la casa.

-Gracias a usted- respondió la mujer del Sr. Uchiha, Sakumo- de cabellos castaños y ojos azules marinos -, recibiéndole las llaves- cuidaremos mucho esta casa-

Por las escaleras, la figura de una niña de no más de 5 años- vestida con un blanco vestido de tiritas y el pelo suelto. Rosado. Que le llegaba hasta los hombros-, llamando la atención a los dos adultos, mas en la mujer que extendió los brazos para tomarla.

- Es muy linda la casa, mamita ¡el jardín es mas grande!- comento encantada la pequeña alúdanlo y trazando imaginarias formas del nombrado jardín, hasta que, reacciono al extraño- ¿Quién es, mamita?-

- La persona que hizo esta casa-

-Wow, ¡Gracias señor constructor!- respondió alegre la pequeña.

El caballero sonrió en agradecimiento- A ti pequeñita, cuide mucho las flores-

-¡hai!-

- Es un ángel su hija, es tan única como su cabello- halago el.

- Mi papi dice que soy un cerezo ¿cierto mami?- hablo la niña, aun en brazos de su progenitora.

-Si cariño, de hay tu nombre, Sakura-

- Que padres más afortunados-

-Gracias, entonces ¿todo en orden?- pregunto la señora Uchiha.

-Si, le entregue las llaves y ya le dije unos detalles a su marido-

-bien, ahora hijita despídete del señor- ordeno tiernamente la mujer depositando un beso en rosada mejilla de su hija

- ¡adiós, señor constructor!-

-Veo que ya esta todo listo- se integro otra voz profunda y determinante, alegrando a la pequeña.

-¡papa!- esbozo felizmente saltando de los brazos de su madre, para correr hacía el recién llegado- ¡Te extrañe, papi!- dijo abrazándolo.

El la recibo y beso su cara como muestra de cariño _sana_.

-Sasuke pensé que hoy no alcanzarías a llegar- saludo su mujer admirándolo y tratando de respirar- es que mirar su cabello negro, su color de piel y esas milagrosas facciones que dios le había entregando le mareaban y esa mirada oscura llena de misterio, provocándole alucinaciones cercanas al paraíso, si es que existiese algo mas bello que el- , tenían 5 años de casados, sin poder acostumbrarse a la belleza sobre humana de quien se unión en cuerpo y alma en un altar a ella, dándole todo el amor y felicidad que siempre soñó. Se sonrojo al sentir los labios de el en los suyos, aun no se acostumbraba.

El hombre de la familia termino de sellar el acuerdo con el señor, para poder disfrutar a su familia y a su nueva casa.

Y desde entonces habían pasado 7 meses.

Era invierno.

En una de las habitaciones de esa gigantesca casa, daba pié a una horrorosa realidad que sería ocultada por cuatro paredes y _perfecto diseño aislante_ entre cada cuarto, por que lo que hay empezaría a ocurrir, no sería escuchado por nadie que tuviere el bien dormir profundo como Sakumo Uchiha.

- Sakura ven aquí- llamo Sasuke a su adorable niña, desde las escaleras, que daban justamente a la puerta del jardín.

Con una larga sonrisa y pureza, la niña corrió hasta su padre con evidente curiosidad, desordenándose el cabello.

El, como buen padre, se hincó quedando a la altura de la niña, para quitarle los mechones de pelos que cubrían ese hermoso rostro, provocando sonrojo en la criatura.

-¿Quieres jugar con papi?- pregunto el, con sus ojos orbes llenos de amor, _Sano amor._

- ¡Hai!-

_Nadie puede hacer un análisis concreto sobre la mente humana, menos de lo que allí pasa._

_Tampoco, el juzgar el inmenso amor que un padre puede sentir por su única e amada hija, ni siquiera de la manera de expresarlo._

_¿Cuál es el error?_

_Creer que la forma es la normal o la más…sana._

_Sasuke siempre fue buen padre._

_Sakura siempre ha sido muy callada_

_Sakumo siempre duerme profundamente_

**Los Uchihas son un ejemplo Familiar. **

* * *

La mas reciente Historia de Miyuki, este no es el primer capitulo, pero induce mucho en ellos, solo esperamos tenga buen recibimiento y _que tenga Reviews_, para ver que de verdad es acogido por ustedes.

**Muchas Gracias. Esperamos Tus Reviews.**

**¿Nos lo das?**

Review.


	2. Warning

Hola a todos.

Deben estar muy disgustados conmigo- por causa de mi ausencia- en Fanfiction.

No los culpo, yo me he puesto en su lugar "de lectores" y de verdad que molesta cuando el escritor deja votados sus proyectos. Lo siento.

Como sabrán tuve un problema con mi lapto, siendo así una de las causas de mi fuga de la Web. También tuve problemas personales y Médicos.

Yo soy una persona muy nómade gracias a mi familia; estaba en Londres cuando ocurrió lo de mi lapto, y junto a mi amiga Emy, pero en la actualidad me encuentro en Tokio- aquí esto de navegar en sitios extranjeros y los horarios es bastante complicado- por el uso de Proxy entre otras cosas. Esta demás decir de los _sistemas operativos de Windows._

Les ruego me perdonen.

Ahora que me he acostumbrado a la vida adolescente japonesa ya puedo darme el tiempo de redactar mis ideas, mas, por que estoy viviendo con mi padre por lo cual el español a mejorado bastante.

^__^ Pronto estarán las actualizaciones.

Bye


End file.
